Passing the Wands Part 1
Plot After the great battle against the Master’s returned, Jessica is a historical teacher and Jamie is a artists in Chicago, Illinois when a mysterious villain named Spellnox who have turned Jessica and Jamie and their smoky to stone for years leaving the Twins Amber and James in the hand of Vida, Madison’s big sister. Story In Chicago, Illinois, a 14 year old Amber Russell, is working her part time shift as her twin brother, James comes by and looks at her. “Hey Amber how are you doing.“ James says as he looks at his sister. Amber looks at him. ”Not well James, I made almost like $12 and still not enough to paid the rent and I’m doing my best to make enough money to help mom and dad with this.” Amber says as she sits on the counter and looks at him. James looks at her. ”I know that Amber your trying your best to help mom and dad with this rent while Jessica and Jamie are helping to raise money to help Mom and Dad and our godparents and Aunt for a charity.” James says as he looks at her. Amber looks at him. ”Thanks Bro and I know you can help me sort these products and we can make a lot of money.” Amber says as she looks at James. James agree with her as the 2 sort things out so quickly and suddenly saw a big pack and ready to do it as they do all the work as Amber is wondering why these people need a lot of stuff. Unkown to them that there's a great battle going on in Briarwood, as some of the warriors and citizens are being turned to stone by a creature name Stony who is fighting the warriors and turning them to stone as Jessica is leading her parent and friends into safe place while her team handle this as Nick and Maddie went to check on Jessica and her friends in worry what will happened as they rush in and defended Jessica and Jamie when the 2 got turned into stone as Amber gets a feeling and looking at James saying there’s trouble as they rush and saw people turned to stone as they rush in and saw their parents stone as they rush to save their sisters. As Jessica and Jamie are fighting they encounter an evil sorcerer. ”Huh, Spellnox your alive.” Jessica says as she looks at him. Spellnox looks at the two sisters telling them where is the Xenotone as Jamie told him he’ll never gets his hand on it as Stony turns her to stone as Jessica comes to her with tears. ”Jessica Tell me where’s the Xenotone is.” Spellnox says as he looks at her. Jessica looks at him. ”Never!” Jessica says as she looks at him. Spellnox looks at her then at hmid guard. ”Fine, bring me the twins.” Spellnox says as he looks at his soldiers. Jessica turns to him. ”No, keep them out of this.” Jessica says as she looks at him. Amber and James arrived and sees Jessica. ”Run, Amber and James, Run!” Jessica says her last words when she got turned to stone. ”Jess.” Amber shouts as she sees her sister turning to stone. “No, No, No.” Amber says as she and her brother escape. Leaving their sisters stone as they escape and they use a spell to seal them away as they walk in as they see their sisters stone and their parents leaving Amber sad about their lost as Vida comes to them as Amber is so upset. (Theme Song) Episode 1: Passing the Wands Part 1 3 years later. Amber and James are 16 years old and are getting ready to leave to Briarwood to stay with their aunt Vida and cousin Gracie. “Sis are you almost done packing.” James Says as he calls out his sister‘s name. Amber calls down and saying she’s almost done. ”Good cause we need to leave before Mr. Wilkins comes here.” James Says as he calls Amber from upstairs. As Amber is packing up she was clutching on her purple teddy bear and put it in her bag as she gets the last box and went downstairs and put the last box in the moving van. As the twins get into the car and drove to Briarwood. Characters Mystic Force Ranger Villains Trivia P Category:Series premiere